This Changes Everything
by Brittany's diaries
Summary: Instead of Damon force-feeding Elena his blood for the sacrifice, what if Elena drank Elijah's elixir? Will it change her? Would she impact her friends and family and could it hurt her? Could Elijah save her? Could anyone? Starts at 2x19:D
1. The Elixir

_**Summary- instead of Damon force-feeding Elena his blood for the sacrifice, what if Elena drank Elijah's elixir? Will it change her? Would she impact her friends and family and could it hurt her? Could Elijah save her? Could anyone? Starts at 2x19:)**_

**Chapter 1:**

**The Elixir**

After Elena pulls the dagger out of Elijah, she waits and waits and waits, waiting for him to awaken. She lets out a sigh when she realizes it's only been 10 minutes. She bangs her head on the wall on frustration. Suddenly, she she's Elijah stir and she cautiously looks at him. He starts to jerk around and she rushes to help him. He struggles to breath as she ponders what to do.

"Katarina." he breathes out in a haze. He lifts his head up to look at her.

"no, Elijah. It's me, Elena." she tells him as his head hits the floor. He suddenly stills, as if he was dead, and Elena scoots slightly closer to him. After a couple of seconds, she leans over him. He jerks in her direction and she jumps backward, somewhat out of reach. Before he had waken up, she thought to herself,_ please don't let Damon and Stefan find me here._ Now she's thinking,_ please don't kill me, Elijah, Please._ Elijah struggles to stand up.

"I-I can't breath." he wheezes. Elijah tries to leave the cell, but he hits a wall in his attempt. Elena rushes over and places a hand over his shoulder to help him up. She gasps when she comes in contact with him. He turns a little in her grasp. "I-I can't be in this house." he looks at her. Realization strikes her.

"your not invited in." she says out loud.

"get me out of here." he gulps as he rushes out of the cellar and hits another wall. Finally he regains his balance and speeds outside with Elena running after him. She makes it to the door and stops, seeing him gaze up at her from his crouched position. He tries to bolt into the house, but the invisible barrier stops him. She still flinches, though."what happened." Elena cuts him off.

"we need to whisper or Damon and Stefan will hear." she whispers as he nods. "I'll tell you, but not here. Can I trust you?"

"can I trust _you_?" Elijah argues in a hushed voice. Elena checks to see if the brothers are behind her and gives him the dagger with a smug look. Elijah, who is a little shocked, takes the dagger. "shall we be off then?"

"yeah," she picks up her jacket and a blood bag. "lets go." and they head to her car.

* * *

Elena pulls her car up in front of her house. "feeling better?" she asks Elijah.

"yes, a lot better." he answers.

"Elijah, we need your help. None of us can do this alone." Elena states.

"your ability to make demands is long past." he reminds her.

"I'm making no demands. I will help and in return, I want yours."

"why should I help you?" Elijah questions her while raising an eyebrow. His eyes harden.

"for the same reason you haven't killed me yet. You need my help and I need you." he starts to thinks about what she said to him when Elena's phone rings. She hesitantly picks it up to answer. "hello, Stefan."

"where's Elijah?" Stefan asks. Elena sighs heavily.

"he's right here with me. Were fine." she reassures him. Or at least tries to.

"where are you? I'll come get you." he says.

"no, Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone." Elijah picks his head up when he hears this.

"he can't be trusted." Stefan comments.

"he's a nobble man, Stefan. I _can_ trust him." she contends. Elijah's eyes soften from hearing her words.

"you can't do this." all Elena can think about when he says those words is, _do they really think I can't do anything on my own?_

"it's my decision, Stefan please respect it." she hangs up and turns to Elijah who's looking back at her. He holds out his hand, gesturing for her to hand the phone over and she does. "Elijah, Klaus is here." she tells him.

"he's here?" he tries to make sure he heard right.

"yes, he's taken over Alaric's body." Elijah sighs.

"of course, that's one of his favorite tricks."

"well, what are the others? What will he do next? Your the only one who knows him." Elena informs.

"yes, I do."

* * *

They arrive at the Lockwood mansion.

"what are we doing here?" Elena questions as she exits the car, along with Elijah.

"well, I'm gonna need some new clothes. Hopefully, she can lend me some." they walk to the front door and Mrs. Lockwood opens it up. "good morning, Carol." he smiles at the major.

"oh, hello Elijah, Elena. What happened?" she asks when she sees his clothes.

"I was wondering if I could come in." he replies. Carol looks down at her watch.

"sorry, but I'm kind of late to a meeting so..."

"please" his eyes boar into hers, compelling her. "this will only take a minute of your time."

"ok, come in." Elijah walks in with Elena. "so, what can I do for you?"

"well first things first, I'm going to need a change in clothing." Carol closes the door.

"well, we can try one of my husbands suits. They haven't been boxed up yet." she suggests.

"that would be great, thank you." Carol nods to them and goes.

"how did you know she's off vervain?" Elena questions.

"because I'm the one who got her off. Right before you and your friends killed me, twice." Carol comes back in the room.

"well, I hope this will do." she hands him the clothes. "I really must go now, though."

"yes. Thank you, Carol." she smiles at both of them and leaves. He goes to change and comes back, holding his burnt ones. "well, there's something you need to know about Klaus." he addresses to Elena.

"what is it?" she asks.

"Klaus, he's my brother." he bluntly states. Elena becomes shocked.

"that's kinda hard to process."

"I might be a little behind on times, but I believe the term your looking for is omg."( one of my favorite phrases of his.) She just stares at him, blankly. "there's actually a family of us."

"wait, so there's a whole family of originals?" Elena asks.

"our father was a wealthy land owner in Eastern Europe and our mother had 7 children." Elena thinks about that.

"so, your family was human?"

"our whole family was." he agrees. "our origin of vampires is a long story, Elena. Just know that were the oldest vampires alive."

"wait, go back to Klaus. You guys are brothers and you want him dead?" Elijah just glances at her.

"I need some air, I still feel a tad bit... dead. Come on." Elena and Elijah walk outside.

"nothing can kill an original, not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree, a tree my family made sure to burn." Elijah explains.

"so that's where the ash for the dagger comes from." she assumes.

"yes, no creature is truly immortal that walks this earth. Every creature must have a weakness in order to maintain balance." confusion runs through Elena.

"so if sun can't kill an original, why is Klaus so obsessed with the sun and moon curse?" Elena questions. They stop at a small bridge.

"the curse of the sun and the moon, is fake." shock appears on Elena's face. "it doesn't exist." he walks over the bridge.

"what?" she chases after him.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years."

"but if there's no curse..." Elijah interjects her.

"oh, there is one. Just not that. It's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus." Elena's phone starts buzzing in Elijah's pocket.

"what are you talking about?" the phone keeps buzzing.

"Klaus is tried to break it for the last thousand years." it buzzes, again.

"so what's this curse?" she asks. Elijah finally pulls out her phone and hands it to her.

"your phone won't stop buzzing, answer it." she takes it and sees Stefan's name on the screen.

"Stefan, what?" she looks at Elijah. "Oh- ok I'll be right there." the panic was heard in her voice. She hangs up. "Elijah, Klaus attacked Jenna, I promise I'll return." he nods as she runs off.

* * *

Elijah is inside the Lockwood residence when Elena returns. He leans off the wall and smiles at her.

"welcome back." he greets. She walks up to him.

"tell me." she demands as she takes off her jacket. "what's the curse?" He gestures for her to sit as he explains.

"are family was very close, except for my father and Klaus. Later we soon discovered the truth, Klaus was not my father's son. My mother cheated many years ago, this was her darkest secret. He has a different blood line. After my father heard the secret, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his family. He never knew he would ignite a war between species."

"what war?" she inquires.

"the vampires... and the werewolves." he answers.

"wait, so Klaus' father is from a werewolf blood line? So, does that make Klaus a werewolf, or a vampire?" Elijah hesitates on the answer.

"he's both." Elena's eyes widen. "a hybrid will be more powerful then both species. It's too much of an unbalance of nature. So witches made his werewolf side dormant." Elena turns to him.

"that's the curse he wants to break?"

"he wants to be a werewolf, so he can create a new blood line."

"well we have the dagger, we can stop him." she muses.

"when a werewolf is hurt by silver it heals, the only way to kill an original is white oak ash on a silver dagger, so you see the issue." Elijah reminds her.

"so Klaus can't die?"

"there is on way to kill any supernatural creature, with witches." he mentions.

"if they can channel enough power." she tells herself. "what if I know a witch who can?" she says.

"then you should know one more thing. Many years ago when I knew Katarina, I asked a witch to find a way to save the doppelganger. I was going to help her, but she already left. I never got to use it."

"you found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?"

"yes, Elena. I did." he goes to get her jacket. Relief washed over her as she hears she might live. "unfortunately, Katarina took matters into her own hands and we all know what happened next." he gives her her jacket back.

"you really did care about her." Elena states.

"yes, it's a common mistake I'm told. One that I'll never make again." he tells her as he leaves the room. She follows suit.

* * *

Elijah and Elena head back to the Salvatore house to see the brothers waiting for her.

"oh my god, Elena are you ok?" Stefan asks.

"why did you invite him in?" Damon practically yells at her.

"Elijah and I have come to a new deal." she responds.

"oh really?" he says, sarcastically.

"yes, and Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. See, Damon, I told you I'd find another way."

"is this true?" the boys question Elijah.

"yes." she watches as the two brothers discuss if they should trust Elijah or not.

"fine, but if she gets hurt by you in any way, don't expect us to cooperate." Stefan concludes. Elijah nods.

"I understand." they look at Damon. "do you agree with Stefan, Damon?" Elijah asks.

"no, but I will go along with it as long as she's safe." Damon answers.

"then I think were all good for now." Elena announces with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I wanted to write this 'cause I've always wondered what would happen if Elena did drink it. If you like the idea, great. If not, I'm not against you in any way. Please review:)\/**


	2. The Plan

**_WARNING!_- this chapter may be short:)**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Plan**

Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Elijah wait for the rest of the group to arrive so they can discuss further plans. Stefan and Damon are worrying about Elena, Elena is ready for tonight, and Elijah is also nervous for Elena. He will probably never admit it, but he does have a soft spot for her. While they wait for Bonnie, Jeremy, and Jenna, Elijah tells the Salvatore's what to expect with the sacrifice.

"well, Elena probably told you that the curse of the sun and the moon is fake. Did she tell you the real curse?" the brothers shake their heads.

"no, what is this curse about?" Stefan asks.

"Klaus was born of a werewolf blood line. When he was turned, his first kill triggered his werewolf gene. The witches shut off that part of him and now he wants it back."

"what does he need?" Damon questions. Elena looks at him, surprised he would even consider talking to Elijah.

"well as you might have guest, Klaus will need the moonstone. Then he will need to sacrifice a werewolf and a vampire."

"where do I fit into all of this?" Elena pipes up. Elijah walks over to a bookshelf and pulls out a wooden box.

"you will be at the end, he will then drink your blood..." he pauses, finding it hard to tell her how she'll die. "to the brink of death."

"and that's where you step in." Elena assumes. He nods and opens the old wooden compartment, pulling out the elixir.

"this potion has magical properties to bring the doppelganger back." Elijah informs.

"wait, so I'll be dead..." Elijah finishes her sentence.

"and then you won't be." Elena seems satisfied enough with that thought. Just then they all here shouting in the hall.

"get out!" they here Jenna yell.

"put the crossbow down Jenna." they realize the voice belongs to Alaric and run into the hall. They see Jenna pointing a crossbow at Alaric who has his hands up in surrender. "it's me, Alaric. Klaus let me go." he tries to reassure.

"I don't believe you." she says.

"do you have proof?" Damon asks. Jenna stares, pointedly, at Alaric, waiting for an answer.

"um, ok. Well, the first day I came over Jeremy walked in on..." he starts.

"ok, it's him." she says, hastily, signaling him to shut up. She puts the weapon down and they walk back into the living area. Jenna takes a seat on the couch and Alaric sits across from her.

"Klaus released me to give you a message." Alaric announces with a saddened expression. He turns his head to where Elena's standing. "the sacrifice happens tonight." Elena and Elijah give each other a quick glance. The doorbell suddenly rings and Jeremy and Bonnie walk in. Elijah explains the plan to them and they immediately agree._ Now all we can do is wait._ Elena thinks as they sit there, waiting for the full moon.

* * *

**How was it? If you like the idea, great. If not, I'm not against you in any way. Please review:)\/**

**p.s.- if you review, tell me what you think the elixir will do:)**

**another p.s.- don't forget to answer my random poll. I'm putting one up every 2 weeks:)**


	3. Different Emotions

**Chapter 3:**

**Different Emotions**

Everyone, besides Jenna and Jeremy, decide to meet back at the before everything goes down. They all gather in the living room when Elijah pulls out the elixir.

"there are somethings you must know about the elixir, Elena. You should know that this potion might not work." Elena just nods at Elijah's words.

"I know. I had a feeling you might tell me that. I mean, it like 500 years old, right?" Elena reassures. Elijah tries to _not_ show his worry for her.

"and if it doesn't work?" Damon suggests. For the first time ever, Damon and Elijah have the same concern. Elena shakes them both off.

"guys I'll be fine." she says, calmly.

"but what if it doesn't?" Damon asks again. Elena just sighs. _I don't want anyone to worry about this._ She brings up to herself.

"then I'll be dead." she states. No one likes that answer, but with them all knowing Elena, she'll do anything for family even if it means she needs to die.

"the other thing is, since it is created by a witch, there will most likely be a consequence for using it." Elijah explains.

"it doesn't matter if it punishes me, as long as my friends and family are safe, I don't care what happens to me." Elena announces. Everyone gives her a worried glance.

"but what if you do die, wouldn't it hurt all of us?" Alaric argues.

"yeah, Elena. Your my best-friend and I'm not about to lose you to a damn sacrifice." Bonnie agrees. Damon walks next to Bonnie.

"witchy is right for once, you know." Bonnie elbows him in the ribs, but he just laughs it off.

"I know you all care, but it'd be the same if we lost anyone else." Elena turns to Elijah. "so, is that all I need to know about it?" she questions him.

"yes, that's all i know of." he utters under his breath. She nods and looks at her friends again.

"good." she takes the container with the liquid from Elijah and slowly drinks it._ Hum, doesn't taste like anything._ She thinks. "Question, have any of you seen Caroline or Tyler lately?" she asks as she pulls the bottle from her lips. They all sneak looks at each other.

"I'll go find her." Damon declares. Elena walks up to him and smiles.

"Damon?" she smirks.

"what?" he says, coolly.

"don't do anything stupid." she pats his shoulder and walks over to a snickering Bonnie. Damon playfully sticks his tongue back at her and walks out the front door.

* * *

While Damon is out looking for Caroline and Tyler, Jeremy heads off to the old witch house. Jenna is at home, making a sandwich, when she hears her phone ring. She places her sandwich on a plate and slowly walks over to the phone.

"hello?" Jenna asks, but gets no reply. All she hears is panting on the other ends. "Hello!"

"Jenna?" her eyes widen when she hears the voice. _It's Elena_.

"Elena are you ok?" Jenna panics.

"no, Klaus has me." Elena breathes. Jenna doesn't think twice before she throws on her jacket and heads for the door.

"don't worry, Elena. I'm coming." when she steps outside, she carefully closes the door behind her. "ok where are..." suddenly, someone smacks her on the back of the head with a shovel and she falls into oblivion.

* * *

Once Jeremy arrives at the Salvatore boarding house, him, Bonnie, Alaric, and Elijah head off to the old witch house. Elena and Stefan stay behind. Elena is silently staring out the window when Stefan comes up from behind her.

"Elena, I want to show you something." he insists. She smiles at his offer, picking up her jacket and joins him as they walk out the door like the others.

* * *

"Elijah, are you sure Elena's going to be ok?" Bonnie asks him at the witch. Elijah knows the double meaning implied in her voice. _Physically _and_ mentally._

"I honestly don't know. I hope so, though." he answers. "she deserves a good life." Bonnie smile a gets back to searching through the grimoirs. He walks to the porch to find Elena's brother sitting on it, gazing at the forest.

"are you really helping Elena?" Jeremy inquiries. He turns to look at Elijah. "are you?" Elijah could see a tear falling down his face.

"yes, I am. Don't worry about it, Jeremy." Jeremy suddenly grows annoyed.

"don't worry, don't worry! How can I not worry! My sister could die tonight. My best-friend from my past could be gone soon. The only one who's always stood by my side no matter what might not see another sunrise. So, how can I not worry?" Jeremy breaks down. "'cause if you know, please tell me." Elijah stands there, shocked at the emotions the young Gilbert was feeling. He doesn't know what to do in this situation, so he decides to comfort him a little.

"calm down. Don't you have faith in your sister?" Elijah sits next to him. Jeremy hesitates for a second.

"of course I trust my sister. It's just, none of us are sure how this potion is going to work." he answers, honestly.

"well, just think positive, ok?" he pats Jeremy on the shoulder as Jeremy smiles at him and leaves. "oh, Elena. You better come back after this ritual." he whispers.

* * *

Damon looks all over town and doesn't see either of them anywhere, except one place. He runs all the way to the Lockwood property and to the underground dungeon. Damon searches the area until he sees a shoe sticking out from around a corner and he rushes to Caroline. She's bloody and hung by chains, same with Tyler. Damon rips off Caroline's chains while waking her up and takes her out of there. Then he retrieves Tyler and they get the hell out of there.

* * *

Stefan and Elena arrive to the boarding house at dark. He has his arm over her shoulder, holding her near him. she feels slightly uncomfortable in his grip, but ignores it.

"I had fun, Stefan. Thank you." Elena kisses him on the cheek. He puts his hand on both sides of her face and kisses her on the lips. Although Elena doesn't feel the warmth she always does when thy kiss, she believes it's just jitters. They both feel a sudden presents behind them and they slowly turn around to see a cocky looking man, standing there with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "so, you must be Klaus." she assumes. He smirks at her.

"you have a good eye my dear. It's time" he extends his hand to her. She's about to, but Stefan stops her.

"don't Elena." he tries to tell her.

"I have to, Stefan."

"no, you don't." he hears her sigh.

"ok, close your eyes." she instructs. Stefan's jaw drops.

"no, I'm not gonna..."

"Stefan please." she pleads. He exhales slowly and closes his eyes as told. He suddenly feels her lips on his, but it fades away as quickly as he felt it. When she's out of his reach, he opens his eyes to see her and Klaus gone. Tears rapidly fall from his eyes as he pulls out his phone. He texts everyone before he heads to the ritual grounds,** Klaus took her. The sacrifice is starting.**

* * *

**Next is the ritual, duh duh duh:) how did you like this chapter? I hope you liked it but if you didn't no feelings are hurt. As long as you review that's fine by me:D please leave any questions, comments, and/or thoughts.**


	4. The Sacrifice

**Chapter 4:**

**The Sacrifice**

Once Elijah relieves Stefan's text, he gave Bonnie a signal to start the spell on the house. Damon arrived not to long after. When the spell was complete, Bonnie rushes over to Damon.

"are Caroline and Tyler ok? Did you find them? Where are they..." to shut her up, Damon places his hand over her mouth.

"there both ok. Yes, I found them. They're back at the Lockwood mansion. Now stop asking questions." he releases his hold and turns to Elijah. "I got the text, are we ready?" he asks. Elijah nods.

"yep, lets go."

"wait!" someone yells as the three exit the house. They all turn to see Alaric running after them. He doesn't get far though, because there's an invisible barrier on the house. "what the- Bonnie let me out!" she shakes her head at him.

"I can't risk anyone else getting hurt." she says. Alaric glances at Damon.

"sorry, Ric. Gonna go with witchy over here." and the three resume walking away as Alaric yells after them.

* * *

Elena is walking down a path with one of Klaus' witches to the ritual site.

"who are you?" Elena asks her.

"I'm Greta Martin." a dark, but kinda sweet voice tells her. Elena's eyes widen.

"wait, your Jonas' daughter? Didn't you know they were looking for you?" Elena wonders out loud.

"yes, I know they're looking for me." she explains. "all I know is there just wasting there time."

"so your saying that he and Luka died for nothing?" suddenly, the air thickens as they walk and the both stop talking. Elena starts stumbling over rocks because of the dark."ugh, I can't see anything." she complains. Almost immediately, fire flares up from torches that are around. Elena waits for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when it does, she sees a woman laying on the ground unconscious. Elena cautiously walks closer to the body to see who it was. When she gets a closer look at her, she almost screams as she runs over to her. _Jenna!_ She wants to yell as she tries to wake her up. Jenna finally stirs and opens her eyes to see Elena.

"oh my god, Elena! Your ok!" Jenna's about to hug her, but sudden pain comes over her as she falls to the ground. Elena watches as Jenna, not knowing what to do. "what's going on? My head hurts. What's wrong with me?"

"Jenna, do you remember what happened?" Elena says.

"you called me. Y-you sounded so scared..." Jenna trails off. "ugh, I should've known it wasn't you." Elena adverts her gaze to Greta and then back. "the moment I stepped out of the house, something smacked me on the back of the head. I woke up here to a guy who was hovering over me."

"Klaus, it was Klaus." Elena realizes.

"I didn't have time to run before he fed me his blood. Then, I don't remember what happened." Elena gives a sad sigh. Jenna starts to panic. "where are we?"

"were at the quarry, Klaus brought us here." she tries to calm her to no avail.

"why can't I remember a damn thing?" Elena hesitates on her answer.

"Jenna... do you remember how someone becomes a vampire?" Jenna nods.

"yeah, if they feed you there" blood and you die with it in... oh god." her eyes widen in fear. "I-I'm a vampire. He killed me."

"and I bet your hungry." a voice from behind them says. They turn to see Greta walking over to them. When Elena sees what she's going for, she dives for the rock, but magic makes her fly backwards into a ring of fire. She looks for a way out, but there is none.

"don't bother." Greta suggests while picking up the stone. "the circle's spelled."

"Greta, please just... let her go!" Elena pleads, but Greta doesn't listen. She cuts her wrist with the stone.

"Klaus chose her." Greta states.

"no." Elena argues. Greta brings her wrist to Jenna's mouth.

"drink it." she commands.

"no, don't!" Elena starts to yell.

"I can't!" Jenna agrees, but is tempted. She leans closer to the wounded flesh.

"no!" Elena cries, but Jenna bits her skin, anyway. After a few seconds, Greta tears away from Jenna and drags her to one of the circles. Her circle also catches aflame.

"hey, Jenna!" Elena whispers. "Jenna look at me!" Jenna slowly turns her head to her. "it's going to be ok." Elena repeats over and over again, but Jenna's face vamps out as she shakes her head. "how are you feeling?"

"everything is brighter, but other than that, normal." she answers. "part of me wants to feel while another part doesn't." she explains.

"a vampire can turn off there humanity." Elena concurs. Jenna starts to cry.

"I'm gonna die, right?"

"no! I won't allow it to happen! I don't care what I have to do." suddenly they both hear screaming from the woods.

"who's that?" Jenna asks.

"that must be the werewolf." Elena predicts. Greta pulls a struggling Jules into the last circle and does the same as the others.

"what's happening to me?" Jules pants.

"I used a spell to slow down your transformation." she informs.

"I thought witches were supposed to balance nature. It's your duty to them, to not let this curse be broken." Elena throws at a smirking Greta.

"my duty belongs to Klaus!" she yells back. "my leader." Klaus suddenly appears out of nowhere with an evil smirk on hi face.

"glad to know I can trust someone." he says. He looks at all the girls in the circles. "hello, girls. Lets get started." Jules only responds by screaming in pain. "I've got the moonstone." he hands Greta the object. "I've looked for this for so long. I hate to part with it."

"the moon is in the right position, remember what to do?" she asks him.

"of course." Greta holds the rock over a stone bowl and drops it in, creating a spark. She starts to mutter Latin words(don't know what they are). Elena looks over at Jules, who is still screaming.

"everything I did, I was just helping Tyler." Elena realizes who she is.

"wait, your Jules?" she nods at Elena's question. Klaus walks over to them.

"shall we?" Jules' circle of fire dies down. She tries to attack him, but he maneuvers her attack and pins her to the ground. Elena and Jenna stare in terror at what he would do. He steaks her tears away with his thumb and yanks out her heart. Klaus walks back over to Greta and squeezes the blood from the torn out heart(gross) into the stone bowl. It catches fire. "is it working?" he asks.

"yes." she assures him. Elena starts pacing in her circle, thinking of what to do.

"you know when the lawyers called and said that I would be your guardian you know what I thought?" Jenna asks Elena who shakes her head. "isn't there someone else who could do this."

"Jenna there was no one else who could've." Elena remembers something. "listen," she whispers. "being a vampire intensifies your feeling, but it also makes you stronger, faster. You can fight back. I'll be ok, I'll get through this, but I need you to promise me, when the fire is gone..." she mouths the next part. "run." Jenna nods. Klaus walks up to her.

"hello Jenna." he says. The two girls stand up.

"let her go." Elena pleads, on the verge of tears. "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't."

"Elena, don't." Jenna worries. Elena turns to her.

"no Jenna! Jeremy needs a family." She glances back at Klaus. "I did everything you wanted, just please let her go." Klaus starts to smirk.

"well well, I don't recall you being invited." for a second, Elena and Jenna don't know who he's talking to until they look where he's looking. Elena gasps when she sees Stefan.

"I'm hear to talk." Stefan tells him.

"very well then." Klaus jumps up to the top of the cliff where Stefan is.

"what's going on?" Jenna asks.

"I-I don't know." Elena stutters. "you can hear anything, just try to hear what they're saying." Jenna listens and is shocked at what she hears. "what is it?"

"Stefan wants to take my place." Elena's face turns blank. _Shit._ "Elena..."

"this can't happen." Elena cuts her off. "there's got to be something else." she starts to pace again.

"quite the predicament." Klaus and Stefan appears out of nowhere. "well, you want to save Jenna and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

"Stefan..." she whispers, sadly. He just nods.

"it's ok." he whispers back.

"well, take your pick, Elena." Klaus points at the other vampires with a stake.

"no!" she shouts, defiantly.

"there's actually no choice." Klaus rushes behind Stefan and sticks the stake in his lower back, causing him to crumble to the floor.

"no! Stefan!" she screams.

"I have... other plans for your boy-friend. Whenever your ready Greta." he yells to her. The flames around Jenna collapse.

"no." Elena mutters under her breath.

"don't worry, Elena. I know what needs to be done." Jenna speeds up behind Greta and bites her in the neck. Klaus runs over and stakes Jenna in the chest. He slowly lays her to the ground.

"Jenna no!" Elena cries out to her. "just turn it off Jenna! Turn it off." Elena pleads. "you won't be scared." Klaus slowly climbs on top of her and plunges the stake into her heart. "JENNA NO! NO JENNA!" she screams at the top of her lungs, but she was gone. Elena falls to the ground, sobbing. Stefan finally becomes conscious again, seeing Elena so broken.

"no." he knows what happened. He turns his head to see Greta pouring Jenna's blood in the stone container. "I'm so sorry." he apologizes to Elena. She only shushes him.

"there gonna kill him." she turns her attention to Klaus as he walks back over to her.

"it's time." Klaus announces. The fire dies down for the last time and Elena slowly stands. Klaus holds out a hand, but she just walks past him. he follows behind her. She keeps her gaze at Jenna until he places his hand under her chin to turn towards him. "thank you, Elena."

"go to hell." she snaps. He vamps out and sinks his fangs into her neck until she's rendered bloodless. She falls to the ground next to Jenna, completing Klaus' transition. Klaus suddenly feels a sense of power as he walks past the dead body.

"it's working, I can feel it." his bones start to snap as he falls to the ground. He starts to yelling pain. Suddenly, Bonnie emerges from the woods, shouting and chanting a spell. Greta tries to stop her, but Damon kills her before she gets the chance. Bonnie walks up closer to Klaus, using as much power as she can. "you were dead!" he screams louder. Damon picks up Elena's body and brings her over to Stefan.

"Elena." Stefan whispers. Damon walks around and rips the stake out of his back. "I need you to keep her safe."

"you?" Damon asks.

"I'm not going until Klaus is gone." Damon picks Elena up again and bolts to the old witch mansion. Stefan struggles, but walks up next to Bonnie while she lets Elijah take over. Elijah slowly walks up to him.

"Elijah." Klaus whispers.

"hello brother." Elijah punches into his chest and grips his heart. "in the name of our family, Nicklaus."

"they're not buried at sea, Elijah." Elijah's expression shifts.

"what?"

"they're bodies are safe." Klaus pants.

"don't listen to him!" Stefan yells.

"if you kill me, you'll never see them. I give you my word I will take you to them." Klaus pleads.

"do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie chimes in.

"but you'll die." Elijah reminds her.

"I don't care." she gives a stern face, but Elijah makes up his mind. He turns to Bonnie and Stefan.

"I'm sorry."

"NO!" they yell after him, but he disappears with Klaus.

* * *

Damon arrives at the mansion, with Elena still in his grasp. Alaric and Jeremy run to the vampire and see what happened. Damon places her on the couch as the three boys wait silently to see if the elixir really did work.

"how is she?" Jeremy asks.

"I don't know, yet." Damon answers.

"what about Jenna?" Alaric questions. Damon only gives him a sad look and Alaric immediately knows what happened. "no." he says.

"I'm sorry Ric, Jeremy." Damon turns his attention back to Elena. Alaric sadly walks down the stairs as Jeremy and Damon wait for Elena. Suddenly, Elena gasps and leans forward, trying to breath. Jeremy runs over to her and Alaric walks back in.

"Damon." she breathes.

"how do you feel?" Damon says.

"I feel fine." she's still panting. She looks at Jeremy.

"hey." he whispers. She hugs him. she then turns to Alaric, who is in tears, and runs into his arms. They both cry on each others shoulder.

* * *

Elena is back in her room, getting ready for the funeral. Jeremy knocks on her door and walks in.

"I'm almost ready." she states.

"yeah, take your time." Jeremy tells her. He starts to leave.

"Jeremy..." she trails off. He turns to her. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you've lost so much."

"I will always have you." he pulls her into a hug. He pulls away and leaves so she can finish up.

* * *

Everyone, even Caroline, comes to the funeral as Elena carries three roses. She places one on each grave. Jenna's, Grayson's, and Miranda's. She cries the whole time. When she arrives home, she heads to her room and falls asleep for the rest of the day. Trying to find some peace of her own. Not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**Next chapter will tell you what the elixir does and I bet no one will see it come, or maybe someone, I don't know. Did you like, love, or hate this chapter? Do you have any questions, comments, or concerns? Please review if you do:)**


	5. AN

**Hi everyone! Sorry I'm having trouble coming with an idea on what the elixir will do. I have a couple of thoughts, but I want your input.**

**it could make Elena feel a connection between her and Elijah... or**

**it could make Elena suddenly afraid of all vampires.**

**I don't know, there just ideas. If you come up with something, please leave a comment. See ya!**


	6. Something's Not Right

**Chapter 5:**

**Something's Not Right**

When Elena wakes up, she doesn't feel good. She doesn't feel safe, either. That she's not even herself. She waits a little before getting out of bed and flops down the stairs. Once she reaches the bottom, she notices a figure on the couch. She slowly inches closer to it, only to find that it is Alaric. With a sigh of relief, Elena heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. She makes eggs and pancakes, and coffee. When she's almost done, she calls for Jeremy.

"Jer! Breakfast!" it only takes her three seconds to hear footsteps running down the stairs. Jeremy turns the corner, sits, and takes as much food as he can. Elena just rolls her eyes and starts making a couple more eggs for Alaric.

"yum." Jeremy moans as he scarfs down the pancakes. Elena walks over to Alaric to wake him up.

"Ric, I made breakfast." Elena whispers softly while slightly shaking his shoulder. His eyes slowly open and he shifts a little.

"good morning." he says as he lifts himself up and stumbles over to the table.

"morning." Elena replies back. " how did you guys sleep?"

"ok, but the couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep on." Alaric responses. Elena chuckles and turns to Jeremy.

"eh, I've had better nights." Jeremy answers. "hey, Bonnie's coming over today. She said she wanted to see if the elixir has takin any affect, yet." and he dives into his eggs. Elena walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a plate for Alaric.

"here." she hands him it. He takes it with a thanks as they continue to eat.

"thanks. Hey, Damon called to ask if you were ok." Alaric says. Elena suddenly stills and the two guys with here see it.

"Elena, are you alright?" Jeremy asks with concern. She takes a deep breath and nods.

"yeah, I'm fine." she turns to Alaric. "and you can tell him I'm fine, but I just want to be alone for a bit." she suddenly doesn't feel hungry any more so she cleans her plate and drags herself to her room. Jeremy and Alaric share a glance in confusion and worry for her.

* * *

Jeremy is watching tv when there's a knock at the door. He places the remote on the sofa and shuffles to it.

"I'll get it!" he yells as he opens it to reveal Bonnie with a grimoir. She stands there with a sweet smile on her face. "hey." he says in a hush voice.

"hi." she looks down so he can't see her red colored cheeks.

"come in." Jeremy ushers her into the house and they head to his room. Bonnie settles herself on the floor and he sits next to her. "so, what do you got?"

"well, I was looking in this," she holds up her book. "and I found something about the potion inside. It says something about the consequence. It reads,

_**This potion is very powerful, but as all spells, there is an important side-effect that can mess with the emotion and/or actions of the doppelganger that can ruin and destroy their life.**_

Bonnie and Jeremy stare at that section of writing in wonder.

"so, I guess we just have to keep a close eye on her, then." Bonnie states as they look at each other. "did you notice anything strange about Elena this morning?" Jeremy shrugs.

"when Alaric mentioned Damon, she kinda froze as if the name hurt her in some way. And she didn't finish her breakfast. That's it, though." he answers.

"well, I think I have an idea on what is going on. I'll go talk to her." she stands up and exits his room. While she walks to Elena's room, a strong scent of vervain hit her nose. Bonnie decides to follow the smell and ends up at Elena's door. _What is she doing in there?_ Bonnie thinks to herself. When she reaches for the handle, she can feel more vervain. _Ok, something is definitely with her._ She turns the handle and opens the door to see Elena sleeping soundly on her bed, holding a picture. Bonnie strolls over and sees that the picture is of Elena's family. When she goes for the picture, Elena suddenly jumps out of bed with a stake in her hand and almost attacks Bonnie. Bonnie places her hands on Elena's shoulder and tries to wake her up. "Elena, Elena! It's me, Bonnie! I'm not gonna hurt you." with those words, Elena slowly opens her eyes and calms down, until she realizes what she did.

"oh my god, Bonnie I'm so sorry." Elena sobs as Bonnie pulls her into a hug. "I didn't know what was going on. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Bonnie shakes her head.

"no I'm fine. The question is, are you ok? And what's with all the vervain? I don't think you need it on the door nob." Elena remains silent for a few seconds.

"I'm ok. Nothing's wrong, I just want to be protected from Klaus in-case he returns." Elena says with a yawn. Bonnie nods at her excuse, but doesn't buy it. "hey, Bonnie, it's good to see you, but could I go back to sleep please?" before Bonnie could make a sound, Elena is already pushing her out the door and closes it. She stares at it in shock.

"ok, whatever is going on, we need to fix it. And fast." Bonnie mumbles to herself as she goes back to Jeremy, who is waiting for her.

"so, what happened?" he asks, curiously. _Aw, Jeremy's afraid for his sister. That's sweet._

"oh, nothing. It's just that her room is pretty much drenched in vervain, she's sleeping with a stake under her pillow, and she kicked me out of her room because she's tried. And Elena is always cheery, but today her voice sounded dead." Jeremy's eyes widen in fear. "I can only come up with one conclusion at the moment." suddenly Bonnie's throat becomes dry at the thought and the air is filled with silence.

"well, what is it?" Jeremy asks impatiently. Bonnie inhales deeply and replies.

"I think Elena might be afraid of vampires." Jeremy stiffens.

"what?"

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry if it feels like forever since I wrote another chapter, but I've been pretty busy. I'd like to thank all of you who gave me suggestions on what the elixir would do:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, review. If you didn't, review. If you got ice cream, awesome!**

**p.s.- I have put up a new random poll on my profile:) Peace out!**


	7. Looking For Solutions

**Chapter 7:**

**Looking For Solutions**

Bonnie is pacing back and forth in Jeremy's room while he sits on the floor, taking in what Bonnie said.

"ok, so if she's afraid of vampires, can't we just help her overcome her fear?" Jeremy questions. Bonnie turns to look at him. She shakes her head.

"no, it's not that simple. No elixir is." she explains. "we can possibly find a temporary solution, but it all depends on how much it's affected Elena and considering how much vervain is in her room... I think the chances of helping her fear, let alone finding the solution, are slim to none." Jeremy groans and lays his head on the edge of the bed.

"that's just great." he huffs as a small tear rolls do his cheek. Bonnie pauses, then walks over and sits next to him. She hates seeing him so sad and helpless.

"hey, Jeremy. Look at me." he follows her instructions. "were gonna find something, were gonna do everything we can and were gonna save her. I promise." Jeremy hesitates, then nods and places his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"so... what do we do now?" he asks.

"well, right now, I need you to keep an eye on your sister. If she shows anymore side-effects, I need you to tell me. And most importantly, I need you to make sure Damon, Stefan, and Caroline away." Bonnie answers.

"why can't we just tell them?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him.

"do you really think that if we told them, they'll listen? Stefan and Caroline yes, but Damon... no. He will do anything in his power to try and help, but it will only make things worse." she explains.

"then why don't we tell Stefan and Caroline?" Jeremy questions. Bonnie thinks for a second, then agrees.

"ok, but they have to keep Damon away and they can't come over. In the meantime, I'll try to find something in these grimoirs that can help. Should I look through them here, or back at the old witch mansion?"

"here, if I see anything suspicious, it's easier to tell you."

"ok, then it's settled." she stands back up and picks up her book. "I have to go. Bye." she walks to the door.

"see ya tomorrow?" he calls out. She pauses in the doorway and turns to look at him, smiling.

"see ya tomorrow." as she leaves, he smiles back.

* * *

Jeremy wakes up the next day and stumbles down the stairs, sleepily. It takes him a moment to realize that Elena's not even up, yet. She's always an early riser. He slowly shuffles back up the stairway to Elena's room and knocks. No response. He tries again. Same result. He starts to slightly panic, so he just opens the door. He looks around the room in terror. She's gone. Did she leave? No, she would have left a note. But just to make sure, he heads to the front door, grabs his jacket, and goes outside. He desides to go to her favorite spots, first. It didn't take too long to find her. She was passed out in the graveyard next to Jenna's grave. With a sigh, he walks over to her and tries picks her up. But once his hands touch her, her eyes fly open. Suddenly, she lashes out at him. Completely oblivious that it's her brother. But the thing that scares him the most, is in that split second, he notices something about her eyes. They're black. Not her usual warm chocolate brown, but pitch black and soulless. It disappears as quickly as it came, though. Elena recognizes who it is and immediately starts to freak out.

"oh my god, oh my god! Jeremy are you ok? Did I hurt you?" she stands up and pulls him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Jer." he pats her on the back, softly.

"it's ok." Elena finally takes in her surrounding.

"are we at the graveyard?" she asks and he nods. "why are we here?" his expression turns confused.

"you fell asleep here." he states. Her eyebrow raises.

"no I didn't."

"yeah, you did. This morning, you weren't in your room so I looked all over until I found you here." he informs. Her face becomes blank.

"but the last thing I remember is falling asleep back at home. Weird. Well, since your here, can you take me home?" she pleads.

"of course." Jeremy and Elena start their walk back to the house.

* * *

Elena's heads off to her room while Jeremy waits at the door for Bonnie. She comes after about 5 minutes with a smile on her face like last time. It doesn't last when she sees him, though. He is worrying about Elena.

"what's wrong? Did something happen?" she asks. He says nothing, but grabs her arm and pulls her back to his room. He closes to door behind them once they enter. "what's going on?"

"when you told me that Elena attacked you, did you notices anything... different about her?" Bonnie thinks about it, then shakes her head.

"nope, well besides the part where she_ attacked_ me. Why?" Jeremy wonders over to his bed and sits.

"this morning when I woke up, I went to check on her, but then I discovered that she was gone. I went out to look for her and found her in the cemetery next to Jenna's grave, asleep. When I went to pick her up, she attacked me as well. But I noticed her eyes change to a soulless black. It was like she was possessed by something at the time. She snapped out of it after a second and I calmed her down. But when I asked her why she fell asleep there, she didn't remember ever going there." Jeremy tells Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes widen.

"so she attacked you as well?" he nods. "did she hurt you?" he shakes his head.

"no, she smacked me a couple of times, but it was nothing. Why?"

"just to make sure. She didn't hurt me either." Bonnie says. "by the way, it took me a lot less time then I thought it would." she reaches in her packet and pulls out a page from a book. He starts to read it. "it's a spell to temporarily hold back the effects of the elixir." Jeremy looks up and his eyes beam.

"this is fantastic!" he exclaims.

"but like I said, it's only temporary. And another problem is that the spell can only be cast once." Bonnie warns. Jeremy glances back down to the paper.

"how long does it last?" Bonnie shrugs.

"it depends. It can last up to a week through a month." Jeremy nods and hops up.

"so what do we need?" Bonnie pulls out another sheet of paper.

"it says we need a sample of Elena's blood, a towel, and a piece of her jewelery." Jeremy nods and dashes to the bathroom, bringing back the towel, and her vervain necklace. Bonnie pulls out a vile and a pocket knife as they walk to Elena's room. Jeremy stops her. "what?"

"won't she just freak out again if we get near her?"

"well, what else can I do?" Jeremy pauses and walks over to Elena's jewelery box. He opens it and looking for the secret compartment, pulls out a vile of blood. Bonnie became shocked.

"she kept a sample just in-case it's use is important. Now is perfect timing." Bonnie doesn't argue as she takes the vile from him and places them on the floor. She squats down, lays out the towel, and places the necklace on top. She opens the vile a slowly pours it over the necklace. Then, she grabs Jeremy's hand and starts muttering something in Latin. Suddenly, the blood starts to disappear around the necklace, the necklace starts glowing and it floats into the air. When she utters the final words, the necklace drops to the ground. She turns to Jeremy with a nod.

"it's done."

* * *

******Sup' everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry if this chapters lame. I've been feeling kinda... dead these past few weeks:) Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter in the slightest,:D review. If you despised it so much you'll never read this story again,:( review. If you were looking for something completely different, I don't care just please review:) also, I love your ideas so send me ideas, too if you like.**


	8. Did It Work?

**Chapter 8:**

**Did It Work?**

The next day, Bonnie and Jeremy wake up to the smell of bacon and bolt upwards. Before Bonnie can stand up, Jeremy dashes passed her, causing her to stumble a little. Once she regains her balance, she skips off after Jeremy. She suddenly runs into Jeremy when he comes to a stop in front of her. They stand there, listening to the peaceful humming in the kitchen. Peering around the corner, Elena is cooking breakfast. Elena turns to her friend and brother and gestures for them to take a seat. Considering how cheery Elena sounded, the two hesitantly sit at the table and start to eat.

"hey, Elena?" Bonnie asks. "are you ok?" Elena nods.

"yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she questions back. Bonnie flashes a look in Jeremy's direction.

"um, can I talk to Bonnie for a second?" Jeremy cuts in. Again, Elena nods as her friends leave the table. When they turn the corner, Bonnie stops him.

"do you think it worked?" Bonnie says.

"yeah, I'm pretty sure it did. She seems a lot more herself now. Why?" he responds.

"I'm just not completely convinced, yet." Bonnie pulls out her phone.

"who are you calling?"

"Stefan." she answers and pulls the phone to her ear. "hey Stefan!"

"hey, Bonnie. What's up?" Stefan asks on the other end.

"can you and Damon come over to the Gilbert house, today? We need to discuss something important." Bonnie slightly pleads.

"yeah, should I grab Caroline, too?" Bonnie smiles to herself.

"yes, that would be great, thanks. Be here in 20 minutes. Bye." she hangs up. Jeremy just stares at her.

"why did you do that?" he inquires.

"we have to tell them what's going on at some point. Besides, weren't you the one that wanted to tell them in the first place?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow at him.

"oh, right." he sighs. She chuckles.

"I still want to test to see if it's working. Let's go back." they walk back to the table to see Elena eating her bacon. "hey, Elena. Me and Caroline are going to the mall this afternoon. You wanna come?" Elena didn't appear frozen at all so they took that as a good sign.

"yeah, sure. I got nothing else to do anyway." Elena puts her plate in the dishwasher. "so what time?"

"in about 15 minutes." Bonnie answers.

"alright." she trudges back upstairs. Jeremy and Bonnie glance at each other.

"now do you believe it worked?" he questions.

"yeah, thank god." she states with a sigh.

"if your going to the mall, then what am I supposed to do with the Salvatore's?" Jeremy complains.

"I told you already." showing a little annoyance in her voice.

"no, I mean once I tell them. Do I just make them leave? Or should we try to figure something out to help?"

"I don't know. Look, if you guys can figure something out, that would be great. But right now, I just need you to give them warning and anything important about what's going on. I'm going to see how Elena acts with Caroline." before Jeremy utters a word, the doorbell rings. "that's them." Elena suddenly comes down the stairs and throws open the front door to see Stefan, Damon, and Caroline.

"hey guys! What's up?" Elena says cheerily. Her friends give her a confused look.

"what's gotten into you, why are you so happy?" Caroline smiles playfully. "you never smile." Elena pouts.

"I do, too! And I think it's because I had good sleep last night." _sure, it was the sleep_. Bonnie thinks to herself. "why are you two here?" she points at the brothers.

"Bonnie called us." Stefan informs her.

"yeah, witchy said something was important." Damon repeats. Elena rolls her eyes as she steps aside for her three vampire friends to walk in.

"yeah, me, Caroline, and Elena are going to the mall. Jeremy will explain everything." Bonnie explains to the boys.

"yay!" Caroline squeals. "come on! Let's go!" she grabs Elena and Bonnie and pulls her out the door.

"bye!" Elena yells before the door shuts. The guys just roll their eyes. Jeremy turns to the others.

"ok, so what's going on?" Damon complains.

"it has something to do with Elena." the brother's eyes widen as they all sit down.

"what happened?" Stefan demands. Jeremy tells the Salvatore's everything that has happened in the past two days.

* * *

**Elena is inside a dressing room while Caroline and Bonnie look at shoes.**

**"Bonnie, what's going on? Elena seems a little too happy. And why haven't I heard from her in two days?" Caroline waits for an answer. Bonnie makes sure the coast is clear before telling her what happened.**

**"well, you know about the sacrifice, right?" Caroline nods. "well, Elijah gave her an elixir that brings her back to life after you die. It worked, but apparently there are consequences to drinking it and Elena suddenly grew to be afraid of vampires. When someone would go near her while she was asleep, she would wake up and attack them. She did with me and Jeremy. Jeremy saw her passed out at the cemetery once. When she woke up, she didn't know how she got there."**

**"but why is she here and not freaking out?"**

**"I did a temporary spell on her necklace. The problem is you can only use the spell once and you ****don't know when it'll ware off. Plus we can't find a cure." Caroline tries to take in everything she said.**

**"does she know what's going on?" Caroline asks while picking up a pair of black high heels. Bonnie shrugs.**

**"I don't know. Maybe." just then, Elena steps out of the dressing room holding a red dress.**

**"what's up?" she queries. The vampire and witch turn in her direction.**

**"just looking at shoes." Caroline replies. Bonnie walks up to Elena.**

**"Elena, I know this might sound silly, but what's the last thing you remember?" Bonnie commands. Elena's expression grows confused.**

**"why..." Bonnie cuts her off.**

**"just answer the question." Elena thinks of the answer.**

**"the funeral. Why?" Caroline and Bonnie glance in each others direction.**

**"just wondering." Elena shrugs and places the dress on a cart.**

**"i guess she doesn't. Maybe she blacked out or something." Bonnie guesses. Elena rejoins them as they head back to Elena's home.**

* * *

**Damon and Stefan are talking to Jeremy about the potion and any possible solutions when the girls enter the house.**

**"hey, ladies. How was shopping?" Damon says. The girls roll their eyes at him and sit on the couch. Elena suddenly stands up from the sofa.**

**"guys I'm really tired from walking around, so I'm gonna call it a day." she announces. Everyone waves goodbye to her as she heads up the stairs. When she's out of site, the others stand up as well.**

**"yeah, we all should go home. We'll discuss this at our house tomorrow." Stefan suggests. Everyone nods in agreement as everyone, but Jeremy, leave the house.**

* * *

******Hey people! What's up? I just want to say sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I've had a crummy week. Anyways if you loved it, hated it, or just wanted to check out this story, please please please review!:D**


	9. AN 2

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy and haven't had that much time to write. I can't say when I'll update my stories, but I can say that I will. I'm sorry if you've been waiting this whole time for me to make another chapter.**


	10. The Letter

**Chapter 10:**

**The Letter**

The next day, Jeremy escapes the house before Elena wakes up so she doesn't follow him. He arrives at the Salvatore boarding house before Caroline and Bonnie do.

"hey, Jeremy." Damon mumbles as Jeremy enters the living room. Damon, as usual, is drinking a bottle of Bourbon. Jeremy looks around the living room.

"hey, where's everyone else?" Jeremy questions. Damon turns to him and answers.

"like I know... or care." he mutters the last part as he takes a sip of his drink. "I just want to save Elena and get this all over with." suddenly, the two hear footsteps walk closer.

"hey, Stefan." Jeremy greets.

"hey, is Bonnie with you?" Stefan questions as he walks up next to his brother. Jeremy shakes her head. "ok, well I got a text from Caroline saying she's going to distract Elena while we figure everything out." at that moment, the doorbell rings. Damon speeds to the door and opens it, revealing Bonnie with a book and... Tyler. Damon glares at the werewolf.

"what're you doing here, wolfy?" Damon spits out.

"when I talked to Caroline this morning, she suggested we would need all the help we can get. Tyler offered." Bonnie explains. Tyler nods and enters the house with Bonnie while Damon follows behind. They enter the living room.

"oh, good your here..." Stefan stops. "why is Tyler here?"

"he's helping." Bonnie answers, again. Stefan just nods and gestures for everyone to sit down.

"did you find anything, Bonnie?" Jeremy asks hopefully. Bonnie gives him a sad smile.

"I have some good news and some bad. Which do you want to hear first?" she asks the boys.

"whatever will help Elena faster." Damon comments. Bonnie glares in his direction.

"fine, I'll start with the good news. I have found something that might, and I mean might help Elena." Stefan raises an eyebrow.

"what's the bad news?" he questions. She sighs.

"this might be a little complicated. You guys know the potion only works on Petrova's, right?" everyone nods. "well, Elena told me before about her chat with Elijah and she told me he said that he created the potion for Katherine. He lied."

"well who was it for, then?" Tyler joins in the conversation.

"I was looking in my ancestors grimoirs when I came across a letter," she opens the book cover and pulls out an unfolded piece of paper. "it reads:

_Dear Elijah,  
I know your family needs my daughter for the vampire transformation, and I don't want her to get hurt. I know your the most trusting of all the Michaelson's so I am going to give you an elixir so that if Tatia happens to die, she'll come back. I hope I can trust you with this, Elijah._

_Sincerely,_

_Maria Petrova_.

Bonnie finishes reading the note. "apparently, it was for the original Petrova. I tried looking for what the potion was and found out it was the same elixir Elena used in the sacrifice." Bonnie explains. Everyone gives her a confused expression.

"but didn't Tatia drink it?" Damon inquires. Bonnie shakes her head.

"Klaus killed her before Elijah even had a chance to mention the elixir." she informs. Stefan looks at her.

"what does this have to do with Elena's problem?" Stefan queries. Bonnie opens the book and picks up a burnt card. The only words it says is 'problems and cures...'.

"this card was attached to the letter. It told Elijah the problems that could occur so he could be prepared." it takes a couple seconds for the guys to let it sink in. Stefan slumps in is chair.

"so, all we have to do is find Elijah." Stefan sighs. Damon stands up.

"no! There's no way that dumb ass original is ever coming _near_ Elena again!" Damon yells. Bonnie hops off her seat.

"do you have any other ideas? 'cause my hand arm tied! We don't have another option." she reminds. He scowls, but nods and sits back down. "that's what I thought. Now, we leave as soon as possible. Jeremy, are you coming?" Jeremy nods.

"of course! I mean, she _is_ my sister." he answers. She nods back with a small smile.

"good, I'll look to see if I can find one of Klaus' witches... since they're probably still together. So, should we bring Elena? I don't know when the spell on her necklace will ware off." she wonders.

"yeah, just to be safe." Stefan agrees. He stands up. "alright, Bonnie and Jeremy can convince Elena to come without telling her anything. Everyone pack their stuff and meet us here at 1 tomorrow, got it?" they all nod in agreement and Bonnie, Tyler, and Jeremy leave.

* * *

******Sup' people! I'm so so sorry, I haven't updated in forever! Any questions, thoughts or concerns, please please please review and/or PM me! I'll try to update more often:) Brittany out! Peace!**


	11. Finding An Original

**Chapter 11:**

**Finding An Original**

Next morning, everyone meets up outside the Boarding house to get ready, except for Bonnie and Jeremy. Damon taps his foot on the ground impatiently.

"what the hell is taking them so long?" Damon huffs. Stefan sees his angered brother and speeds to his side.

"they'll be here, Damon. Be patient." he tries to calm him down. It works, a little.

"I called Bonnie." Caroline appears from around her car. "she said they were having problems. They'll be here within two minutes." Damon gives a sigh of relief as he hears the crunching of gravel underneath the tires of a car and bolts towards the noise. Caroline and Stefan roll their eyes and follow him. the vampires come to a sudden halt when they see Bonnie and Jeremy hauling Elena's body. Damon's eyes grow wide.

"what the fuck happened?!" he screeches. Bonnie holds out a hand to stop him.

"she's fine." she tries to reassure, but his face shows his doubt. "it's just, we didn't know what to do."

"so you knock her out?!" Damon argues back. She glares at him.

"no, I put her in a trance. She'll wake up when we lift the spell." Stefan scowls.

"how is that any better?" Stefan questions.

"well, Jeremy and Tyler can keep an eye on her at a hotel to make sure she stays safe while the rest of us find Elijah." Damon doesn't seem happy about her plan, but nods anyway. "alright. So, shall we be off?" they all nod as they pile into their separate cars.

* * *

After five long hours of nothingness, they finally arrive at the hotel and drop Jeremy and Tyler off.

"and don't forget, if for some unknown reason she wakes up, call me as soon as possible." Bonnie stresses to the two.

"don't worry, I will." Jeremy promises. She smiles as the rest of them head to a coffee shop across town.

* * *

When they enter, Bonnie immediately gets a weird vibe. She skims around until her eyes land on a large man in black clothes and shades. Bonnie nods in his direction.

"that's him." she announces. Caroline raises an eyebrow.

"that's him? Klaus' 'witch'?" she asks in disbelief, putting air quotes around witch. Bonnie rolls her eyes and drags her vampire friends(and Damon) to the man. The guy holds up a hand to stop them and pulls down his shades.

"Bonnie Bennett, right?" he asks. She nods, slightly nervous. The man was not only huge, but had a really(and I mean _really_) low voice. Stefan looks worried, Damon looks annoyed, and Caroline is just staring at him. "I'm James." silence fills the air.

"are you really Klaus' witch?" Stefan suddenly questions after the moment passes. James grins and shakes his head.

"nope, actually I'm Elijah's witch. Klaus just thinks I work for him." his grin widens. His smile is so contagious, it makes Bonnie smiles a little. "that's why I agreed to help in the first place."

"ok, so where's Elijah?" Caroline joins in.

"in the mountains, Elijah was put in a coffin and placed in a wooden cabin with the rest of his family."

"huh, a coffin. How ironic." Damon comments. Bonnie hits the side of his arm, signaling him to shut up. James chuckles a little.

"yeah, I thought that, too." James adds. "Klaus won't be there to guard them 'cause he's trying to make hybrids." they all nod.

"so, when's the best time to go?" James glances at a wall clock.

"right now, let's go." and once again, they were off.

* * *

They pull up in a clear, grassy spot and jumped out of their cars. "where are we?" Caroline asks. James glances at her as they walk up a steep hill.

"the Smokey Mountains. One of the best known home for the werewolves." Stefan turns to the male witch, confused.

"why would he need werewolves?" Stefan questions as they made it to a path.

"to create a hybrid, you have to feed a werewolf vampire blood, snap its neck, and when it wakes up feed it human blood." Bonnie scrunches up her face.

"that's awful." James just shrugs.

"yeah, well, it's just how it works."

"hey, now that were here, you think you can help us find Original dumbass so we can get out of here?" Damon states as they near closer to an old, somewhat burnt, building. James points at it.

"in there. You might have to watch out for a few vampire guards and maybe some witches, but that's about it." James answers.

"alright, let's get this over with then shall we?" he huffs rudely as he speeds into the old house. James puts a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and whispers in her ear.

"keep an eye on him, I don't trust him." she chuckles.

"don't worry, no one does." she says with a smile. He returns the smile and the group walks into the home...

After fighting about three witches and killing nine vampires they finally get to Elijah's casket.

"finally!" Caroline and Bonnie cheer. "we got it."

"yeah, but what about the others?" Damon points out. The group looks around and notices that there wasn't only one casket. The girls stand there, mouthes agape.

"is that..." Bonnie starts off.

"uh huh." Caroline finishes.

"so their all..."

"I think so." Stefan stares at them.

"well, we are only here for Elijah's so let's grab it and go." and they did.

* * *

On their way back to the hotel, Bonnie and the others decide to pull out the dagger.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Jeremy and Tyler are playing halo while Elena is in a bedroom, asleep. Suddenly, she shoots up gasping and blacks out.

* * *

**Hey! Sup' everybody! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but I do have school. Anyway, I know this is definitly _not _my best chapter, but if you liked it and/or hated it, please review. Also, if you do review, please tell me what your favorite chapter has been and why. Later! Brittany out!**


	12. Searching for the Doppelganger

**Chapter 12:**

**Searching for the Doppelganger**

"YES! I won again!" Jeremy cheers and slumps into the hotel couch. Tyler gives him a disgusted look.

"you cheated." he whines. Jeremy smirks at the werewolf.

"nope, your just a sore loser." the Gilbert boy sticks his tongue out at him as anger runs through him.

"I call a rematch!" Tyler shouts.

"sorry, no can do Lockwood. It's getting late, I'm gonna hit the hay." Jeremy mumbles with a yawn. He's about to head to bed when someone knocks at the door.

"hey Jeremy! It's Bonnie!" the Bennett yells from the other side. Jeremy turns around with a smile and runs to the door, opening it. His smile vanishes when he sees the original standing there.

"oh, it looks like you found him." Jeremy grunts.

"hello, Jeremy." Elijah greets with a kind smile, but Jeremy just glares in his direction.

"whose that?" Tyler asks. He point at the new witch.

"this is James. He's Elijah's witch." Jeremy and Tyler nod in unison.

"well, don't just stand there. Come in." Tyler opens the door wider so that the others could enter.

"hey, shouldn't someone check on Elena?" Caroline suggests.

"I'll go." Stefan volunteers as he walks in the direction of her room. When Stefan exits, the room grows silent. Suddenly, Damon cuts the quietness.

"so, Elijah... I think you might've left some stuff off about the potion you gave Elena." Damon comments. Elijah turns in his direction.

"oh, really?" Elijah questions. Damon nods. "and what would that be?" Damon turns to Bonnie.

"go on, tell him witchy." rolling her eyes at the nickname, Bonnie reaches into her pocket, pulling out a letter and a card, handing them to Elijah. He looks at the letter, but shrugs as if it didn't matter. When he glances at the card, though, his eyes widen in shock.

"what?" Caroline questions, noticing his face.

"I've never seen this before." he responds. Before anyone has time to question anything, Stefan bursts through the door.

"what wrong Stefan?" Jeremy queries. Stefan's sad and worried eyes give it away, though.

"it's Elena, she's missing."

* * *

"ok, we need to split up and look all over town to find her." Damon commands, pacing. Stefan pulls him to a stop.

"good idea." Bonnie agrees. "Tyler go with Caroline, Damon with Stefan, Elijah with James, and Jeremy's with me. Ready?" everyone nods. "alright, lets go then." and everyone speeds off.

"man, I hope we find her." Jeremy wishes. Bonnie nods sadly.

"me too, Jeremy."

* * *

5 hours later and no one has even the slightest clue where she could've gone off to. Feeling defeated and tired, everyone decides to call it in for the night, except Elijah. When everyone is out cold, he sneaks out the window and continues his search. He feels that it's his fault for her disappearance so he has to fix it. He searches for about another 2 hours before he comes across an abandoned part of town. Suddenly a scent of strong vervain hits his nose as he walks down a the scented trail. "huh, well that's odd." he says to himself. He comes across an old barn and decides to look around it, but when he takes a step closer to it, he starts to burn. Elijah jumps back in shock, but bolts into the barn, anyway. He quickly scans the area, until he comes across a girl huddled up in the corner, completely unconscious. When his vision adjusts, he realizes who it is. "Elena!" he yells, running over to her. She bolt upright from the sudden noise and screams when she sees Elijah. Before she could run, she trips over an old book and collapses to the ground.

* * *

**Hey people! Sorry if you've been waiting so long. I just have been so focused on school that I've never got the chance. Anyway, if you liked this chapter, comment. If you didn't, still rate. If this isn't what your looking for, I understand, it's not for everyone. Thoughts, comments, questions? please review:D**


	13. Better or Worse?

**Chapter 13**

**Better or Worse?**

Many things were running through the originals head as he rushes with the doppelgänger in his arms. _Why was she in a barn surrounded by vervain? Is she in pain?_ but one question in his mind really stood out. _Why did she scream when she saw me?_ Elijah first thought was that she was shocked to see him, but then he realized she is afraid of him. Putting all thoughts aside, he makes it to the entrance of the hotel building. Making it to the groups hotel room, he slowly opens the door so no one can hear him. There's no point, though. Suddenly, Damon and Stefan appear with stakes in their hands. Noticing it was Elijah, the brothers' restrain themselves from staking him. "what the hell do you think you're doing?! Sneakin'..." Damon starts yelling 'til he look in his grasp and sees Elena. "how..."

"while you all were asleep, and since I don't need much sleep, I went to look for her to kill time." Elijah lies. He'll never admit it, but he cares for her well-being. Completely ignoring him, Damon scoops her up and walks over to the couch, placing her on his lap in the process. Stefan goes and wakes everyone up.

"what is this about Stefan?" Caroline complains until realizing the doppelgänger in the elder Salvatore's grip. Completely forgetting about sleep, she rushes to the site of her best-friend. "who found her? Where was she?" Caroline questions, stealing the unconscious girl from Damon as Bonnie and Jeremy saunter into the room.

"I found her knocked out in an old burnt down bard house." Bonnie's eyes almost jumps out of her head when she hears those words.

"knocked out?" she repeat. Elijah nods curiously at the Bennett witch. "did she seem scared by you of any chance?"

"yes, when she saw me she screamed. Why?" Bonnie starts to pace the floors in anger and sadness, until Jeremy place a hand on her shoulder in shock, understanding what is happening. "oh no." she whispers.

"what's going on, Bonnie?" Caroline asks. Bonnie takes Elena from the blonde vamp and scurries to the farthest corner of the room.

"guys? The necklace wore off." everyone's eyes widen except for the original and his witch.

"what spell?" Elijah says with worry.

"the potion that you gave to Elena made her afraid of vampires." realization dawns over Elijah for a moment before everyone sees Elena start to come out of comatose. "get out." she whisper yells. Caroline, Stefan, and Tyler don't hesitate, but Elijah and Damon do. "go!" she raises her voice. Elijah finally shrugs and walks off, dragging Damon behind him. All of Bonnie and Jeremy's attention turn to Elena as her eyes slowly open. Suddenly Elena shoots up into a sitting position.

"Bonnie? Jeremy? Where am I? What's going on?" Elena panics. Bonnie places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and it slightly works.

"breath, Elena." Bonnie cooes. Elena does what her friend instructs.

"where are we?" the Gilbert girl asks again.

"in a hotel." Jeremy answers, not giving away all the info. Elena nods to her brother and hugs him.

"when are we going back?" Elena questions.

"very soon. In fact, go down to the car and we'll be right there." Bonnie directs. Elena nods again and scurries out the door. Then Bonnie walks over to Caroline's room and pulls open the door, allowing Caroline, Tyler, Damon, and Stefan to topple to the floor. Bonnie and Caroline burst into giggles as they help the others up and Elijah and James walk back in. Laughter turns to awkward silence almost instantly.

"I hope we can solve this soon, or none of us will be able to stop what could possibly happen next." Stefan states as they split off in two different directions. Elijah seems to tune what everyone was saying out of his head, 'cause all he can think about is if Elena is gonna get better anytime soon.

* * *

**Sup' people! Sorry if it was lame or anything, I've just been kinda out of it today. If you liked it, hated it, and/or didn't care for it, please review:)**


	14. Memories Lead to Ideas

**Chapter 14:**

**Memories Lead to Ideas**

Elijah sits on Elena's porch swing as he thinks about the day before. He feels the weight of guilt on his shoulders for putting her in this state of fear. _How can I fix this? It's my fault Elena's in this so I need to get her out of it._ He remembers when they talked in her room. The happy smirk on her face when she had the chance to save Stefan from Katherine in the tomb. He remembers the shocked expression on his face when she un-daggered him in the cellar, when she listened to him explain the situation. He remembers her kindness, bravery, and her ability to forgive others. _I have to fix this._ Elijah has and always will feel the need to help the doppelganger. He starts thinking about how Tatia and Katherine are nothing compared to the Elena he knows. Katherine is a bitch who cares only about herself and will sacrifice anyone to keep herself alive, while Elena will give herself up in a heartbeat to save the ones she loves. Tatia never truly loved Klaus or himself, while Elena cares dearly for both Salvatores. As the last thought accures in his mind, he remembers that Tatia's mother had a journal she wrote in for special spells she didn't want anyone to find. Elijah jumps off the swing as he recalls her writing in the journal the day before the ritual, while reading her entry aloud.

Flashback:

_Back in the 1000's, Elijah walked through the village to get some air when he noticed Tatia's house. Normally, he would've just walked passed, but he saw the door opened. Making sure Tatia and her family was safe, he walked up to her house. Suddenly, he heard the voice of Tatia's mother._

_"dearest journal, a few days ago I found away to save my daughter from dying. Granted, it might not work, but it's the only way I'll keep her alive. I don't want this spell to fall into the wrong hands, though. So i shall never let anyone have my __grimoir, even in death. If, though, my daughter does indeed survive, i will lead her to the book..." Elijah didn't care to eavesdrop any longer, so he turns around and walks away from them house._

End of Flashback:

Elijah's eyes widen as he forms an idea of how to save Elena. Thinking there's no time to lose, he pulls out his phone and calls everyone to meet him at the boarding house. _I'll save you, Elena, if it's the last thing I do.__  
_

* * *

******Ugh, I keep forgetting to write! Sorry guys, I know it's short. If you liked it, hated it, and/or didn't care for it, please review:)**_  
_


	15. On Our Way

**Chapter: 15**

**On Our Way**

"so you're telling' me, that the only way to find a cure for Elena is by digging up some 1,000 year old dead corpse, rotting away in a casket?" Damon questions Elijah after he explained his idea. Stefan shrugs.

"if it helps Elena, why should it matter?" he interrogates he older brother. The raven-haired vampire spun towards the younger Slavatore anger.

"like you're one to talk. A while back, you dug up our fathers grave to look for his journal!" they look as though they're going to knock each other senseless, when Caroline rushes between them.

"settle down you too! Fighting will get us nowhere." they pull back and sit in different chairs. She huffs at there behaver and sits back down by Tyler. "ok, so we look for an old grave... where is it?"

"on the outskirts of Virginia. Tatia's mother, Maria, always hated Virginia and she said when she died, 'I'll be buried out of the shitty town you people call a home.' So Tatia brought her out of here." Elijah answers.

"ok, is there anything we really need to do? Or are we just going to take a book from a deceased woman?" Bonnie hated the idea of going through someones grave, but they were running out of options.

"since Maria was as protective of her book as her own daughter, you might need to perform a spell to open the book." at the reply, Jeremy stands and grabs Bonnie's hand.

"we'll grab the grimoire." he states. Elijah nods and the rest of the group sit like frozen statues.

"Matt and Tyler, you stay and watch over Elena." the two guys nod their participation. "The rest of us... we leave tonight."

* * *

**Guys, oh my god I am soooooo sorry. I have so much school work and friend/family drama and ugh it's driving me crazy! :) But really, I'm sorry for not posting in a while. And for all of you out there who are still following this story, thank you sooo so much for having the patients to deal with my lateness :D like always comment questions, thoughts, or concerns, and please please please review and/or PM me! I'm out!**

**p.s.- sorry this is short**


	16. Problems Doubled

**Chapter: 16**

**Problems Doubled**

They all start planing to leave around 11 pm. Jeremy and Bonnie return with the grimoire just around the time Matt and Tyler head out to the Gilbert residence; Stefan, Damon, and Alaric pack up as many weapons as possible in 2 ash colored duffel bags; and Caroline is putting everything they need in cars while helping Elijah and James form a plan. 30 mins. later, they hop into 2 different cars and pull away from the little town of Mystic Falls.

"Elijah?" Bonnie asks the original softly as the young Gilbert sleeps soundly in the back seat. Elijah turns his head slightly in the witches direction while still keeping his eyes on the road. "Are you sure this is really gonna work?" Elijah's mind fills up with all his thoughts about Elena and her friends telling him how important she is to them. After a few moments, he returns his full attention back on the road.

"I hope so, Bonnie." his face holds hope and pain, it's the first time Bonnie sees how Elijah truly feels about her best friend. Deciding that she should probably get some shuteye, too, she falls into a deep slumber like Jeremy.

* * *

At the Gilbert house, They are guarding her door so she wouldn't randomly wander off. Matt literally paces a hole through the floor in front of Elena's room. Tyler eyes him worriedly. "dude, you need to chill out," but his sentence falls on deaf ears. The werewolf hears his muttering questions about Elena's safety. Tyler couldn't take it anymore, he grabs Matt's shoulders and shakes him slightly. "MATT! Chill out man! If you're so worried about her, then get your head out of the gutter and help me watch the door." Snapping out of it, Matt nods and they go back to their 'lookout' posts.

* * *

Two thirds of the trip down, the cars stop at a pit stop early in the morning to fill up on gas and so that everyone can get breakfast. "Kay, if we want to get there before lunch, we only have about 8 minutes to spare. So lets hurry it up people!" Damon commands. Caroline slaps Damon on the back of the head and glares at him.

"since when did we ever pick you as our group leader?" she spits out at him. He glares back at her.

"well, I don't see anyone choosing you, Blondie." the rest of them roll their eyes in unison at their stare down. Stefan decides to intervene.

"when you two finished acting like three years olds, come find us inside." he suggests as the others follow him inside. The vampires that were bickering send one more look in each others direction before going in as well.

* * *

Somewhere outside the gas station, an evil chuckle comes from a shadows throat. "this is gonna be fun." the voice mutters with a smirk as he vanishes in the darkness.

* * *

That evening, Damon and Alaric drink themselves silly at a nearby bar, since they didn't really like the quaint little gas station, and Stefan comes with so Damon doesn't do something stupid. Bonnie and Jeremy continue to eat their meals, and the rest of the vampires(including James) go through the woods to get some blood. Caroline looks around the forest with an eery feeling. "this feels like a horror movie." she utters. James turns to her with a confused expression.

"how so?" he questions.

"well, its pitch black, were in the middle of the woods, and I get the strangest feeling we're being watched." James turns away from her when Elijah speaks.

"she's right, someones definitely out there." they all causally turn around, but still don't see anything. When they take a slight step forward, though, a creature lunges from the trees and attacks Caroline. As the blond vampire tries to get away, the beast tries to bite. James, realizing what the creature was, turns to it and snaps its head.

"you ok?" the tall warlock asks. The vampire nods in response.

"that was a werewolf." Elijah states as James nods.

"yes, but he looked like he was in pain." as they talk about what happened, Caroline decides to call everyone to come to the woods. Five minutes later, the group emerges from the oak and maple giants.

"what's the problem Blondie? Scared of the woods?" Damon says with his famous smirk. If looks could kill, Caroline's gaze would've pierced through his heart.

"of course not, bastard."

"then why are even her-" he gets cut off by Elijah.

"there's a powerful presences here." he explains. Suddenly, his phone breaks the nights silent. He reads the caller's name and immediately picks up. "what is it Tyler?"

"it's about Elena..." Tyler's voice trails off as something else emerges from the woods. A silhouette figure comes from the trees carrying what looks like a girl. The creepy person steps out so the moonlight was hitting the face of the girl, revealing her identity.

Elena Gilbert

* * *

**Sorry to anyone who read this before now. I forgot to save the finished version on my computer so part of it was missing. Anyways, thoughts, comments, concerns, PM me. and please review :) sorry again!**


End file.
